Ne pleure pas
by Winchestiel447
Summary: traduction de la fic "Don't cry " par Col3725 Une typique nuit avec Brennan,Booth et Christine change avec un coup de téléphone.
1. Chapter 1

Brennan marcha vers la porte d'entrée, les bras chargés de course. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et déposa le sac sur la table. "Booth?"

Booth apparu une minute plus tard, portant un tee shirt et un jeans. "Tu es rentré." Il s'approcha près d'elle et lui donna un doux baisé sur la joue. "Je m'inquiétais."

"Je suis seulement allé à l'épicerie Booth."

Il aquiesça. "Ouai, mais tu es partis il y a trois heures."

" Ils n'avaient plus de poulet bio que Christine aime tellement, donc j'ai du trouver une alternative. J'espère qu'elle n'y verra aucune différence une fois cuisiner. Le magasin n'avait pas la bonne marque de papier toilette non plus. J'ai passer 20 bonnes minutes a examiner les différentes options, favorisant la douceur et durabilité. De plus, la file était énormément longue. C'était comme si toute la ville était venu faire leur course tous en même temps."

" Tu sembles épuisé."

"Je le suis, mon plans était de rentrer et sortir le plus vite possible. Dès que je suis arrivé sur le parking, j'ai su que j'étais foutue. J'ai du tourner en rond trois fois pour trouver une place. Sommes nous parer pour un monstrueux blizzard ou une tornade tueuse? Parce que un temps extreme et un désastre naturel sont les seuls options que j'ai pensé."

"Tu oublies une attaque de zombie et une invasion d'alien," il blagua et commença a ranger les courses.

" Où es Christine?"

" A l'étage dans sa chambre. Elle m'a invité pour le thé après le dinner. Elle est probablement en haut décidant lesquels de ses poupées et animaux en peluches nous rejoindrons."

Brennan sourit. " Elle aime quand tu participes a ses petits jeux, et je dois admettre c'est plutôt amusant de te regarder prétendre boire le thé dans une petite table assis à une petite table." Elle gloussa , mettant le lait et les oeufs dans le frigo. "Ce que préfère c'est quand elle te demande d'être son partenaire de ballet, et portant un tutu. Non attend, ça doit être quand je l'ai laisser prendre mon maquillage et qu'elle ta maquiller. Oh, non, c'est définitivement la fois..."

Il leva sa main. "J'ai compris Bones. Notre fille a une grande imagination et elle aime bien m'utiliser comme son cobaye."

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et leva sa tête vers le haut. "Christine ma chérie, descends et vient aider maman."

Le bruit de pied se fit entendre quand Christine courra jusqu'au des marches. "Maman!" Elle se dépêcha de descendre et sauta dans les bras de sa mère. Elle enveloppa ses jambes et bras autour de la taille et cou de Brennan et lui donna un attendrissant bisou sur la joue. "Coucou"

Brennan l'ajusta pour que la petite fille soit maintenant assise sur sa hanche et dégagea la mèche auburn de sa fille, lui donnant un baisé sur le front. "Coucou." Elle s'arrêta. "J'ai besoin d'aide pour ranger les courses."

"D'accord maman."

Brennan porta Christine dans la cuisine et l'assis sur le comptoir. "Et si tu vidais les sacs et tu que tu passais les courses et je les ranges,"

Christine aquiesça. "D'accord maman."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux pour le diner?" demanda Brennan, prenant les boites de céréales des mains de sa fille et les rangea dans le placard.

"Macaronis au fromage, s'il te plais!" Christine sourit, balançant ses jambes de haut en bas.

Brennan regarda Booth et leva un sourcil. "Ça te conviens?"

Booth aquiesça. "J'adore tes macaronis au fromage."

"Ça ne répond pas à ma question, Booth."

"Ouai, ça me va. Macaronis au fromage me semble génial."

Une fois les courses rangées, Brennan commença le dinner, pendant que Christine s'assis sur les genoux de son père. Tous les deux sont gardés occupé, cherchant des mots ensemble dans le journal.

"Ballon, papa! J'ai trouvé ballon!"Christine prit un crayon et dessina une bulle autour des lettres et sourit. "Regarde papa."

"Je vois princesse. Tu as trouvé le mot ballon. Tu m'as vraiment botter les fesses."

Christine se redirigea vers l'énigme se concentrant durement sur les lettres mélanger.

Booth attrapa son téléphone quand il commença à sonner et vérifia l'identité de l'appel avant de répondre. "Rebecca, Parker va bien?" C'est la seule raison a laquelle il puisse penser au pourquoi son ex l'appellerait si tard. Après quelque seconde au téléphone, ses mains commença à picoté et il avala sa salive.

Brennan arrêta se qu'elle était entrain de faire et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle essuya ses mains dans un torchon et s'approcha du comptoir.

"Je pars tout de suite. Merci de m'avoir appelé." Il raccrocha rapidement et donna un petit coup à Christine. "Bébé descends. Papa a besoin d'aller quelque part." Sa voix est tremblante et ses yeux remplis de larme, mais il essaya de rester calme.

Brennan le regarda. "Booth?"

Il se dépêcha de descendre du tabouret et mis son téléphone dans sa poche.

"Booth, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

"Je dois y aller." Il donna un bisou Christine sur la tête et embrassa Brennan sur les lèvres et se rua vers la porte, attrapant son porte-feuille et ses clefs avant de sortir.

" Maman, il est partit où papa?"

Brennan haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas ma chérie." Elle attrapa le téléphone fixe et composa le numéro de Booth. Il est parti si vite, plutôt soudainement, et elle est inquiète et confuse, une combinaison de sentiment qu'elle ne ressent pas très souvent. "Aller Booth, réponds," elle chuchota dans le téléphone encore et encore. Après la sixième sonnerie, il répondit. "Booth qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est ce que Rebecca veut? Est ce que Parker va bien?"

"Ce n'était pas Rebecca."Sa voix est plus tremblante maintenant et sa respiration plus chargé

"C'était qui alors?"

"Ecoute Bones, je dois vraiment y aller. Je t'appel plus tard."

"Non Booth, dis moi simplement ce qu'il se passe. Je m'inquiète pour toi et Christine se demande où tu es partis."

"Je suis en route pour Alexandria. Il y a eu un accident. Je ne sais pas grand chose. Je sais simplement que Rebecca et Parker sont dans un mauvais état. Je ne peux pas parler pour le moment. Je t'appellerai plus tard quand j'aurais plus d'information. Je te promet. Je t'aime."

"Booth."

"Je vais bien. Finis de faire le diner à Christine. Je ne sais pas quand je serais à la maison."

"Ils sont emmenés à quel hospital?"

"Reste à la maison avec notre fille. Je peux gérer ça tout seul."

"Je suis désoler Booth, je t'aime aussi. J'espère que tout va bien avec Parker et Rebecca. Appel moi quand tu en as la chance, ok?"

"Bye." Il raccrocha rapidement et jeta son téléphone sur le siège passager. Son corps entier tremble, des larmes coulent sur son visage, son coeur bat à toute vitesse et ses mains agrippent le volant si fortement que ses poignets virent au blanc.

Brennan soupira, reposant le téléphone sur son socle. Elle se tourna pour regarder Christine, qui est retourner à son énigme. "Papa doit s'occuper de quelque chose ma chérie, il sera la plus tard."

"Ne pleure pas maman. Papa revient bientôt."

Brennan retira les larmes qui avaient couler sans quel ne s'en aperçoive et elle se racla la gorge. "Quel type de pâte voudrais tu, Christine?"

" Bébé coquillages."

Brennna disparu dans le cellier et essaya de se ressaisir pour Christine. Elle ravala sa salive et se tint à l'étagère, en tentant de calmer le tremblement de son corps. Elle respira un bon coup et attrapa la boite de pâte bleu. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit avant de revenir dans la cuisine. "Lave tes mains s'il te plais."

"Fleurs!" Christine cria, entourant un autre mot.

"Christine, ma puce tu m'as entendu?"

Christine descendit du tabouret et marcha vers l'évier, poussa son petit marche pied rose, celui avec son nom pain dessus. Elle tendit le bras et alluma l'eau, passant ses mains sous le jet d'eau. "Maman, est ce que papa a des ennuis?"

"Non ma chérie, papa va bien."

"Maman?"

"Oui Christine?"

"Ne soit pas triste. Papa va bien."

Brennan sourit et se frotta les yeux, ravalant sa salive. Elle déteste mentir à sa fille, ou dans ce cas, lui cacher la vérité, mais si elle a appris une chose dans ces années, c'est que certaine fois mentir c'est bien.

Maintenant, elle ment pour protéger les sentiments de sa fille, mentir pour protéger Christine d'être blessé et de la confusion qu'elle et Booth ressente en ce moment. Elle lui dira la vérité plus tard quand elle en saura plus. Pour le moment elle essaye de la distraire avec son macaroni au fromage et la recherche de mot et de remplacer Booth à boire le thé au quel il était invité après diner. Peut-être que ça la distraira elle aussi de ce qu'il se passe.


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan mis Christine au lit quelques minutes plus tôt et maintenant elle était en train de nettoyer le salon. Les jouets de la petite de cinq and et demi était éparpiller partout. Elle se figea quand le téléphone sonna et immédiatement elle le pris de la table. Elle regarde l'identité du contact et laissa échapper un souffle. Elle appuya sur le bouton " décrocher " et alla s'assoir dans le canapé. " Booth."

" Ecoute, je suis désolé d'être sorti comme sa de la maison."

Elle secoua la tête, un petit peu confuse à ces soudaines excuses inutiles. " Vu les circonstances, je comprends."

"Et je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit tout de suite. J'avais beaucoup de chose en tête et je sais que tu déteste mentir à Christine. Je pensais que si tu ne savais pas ce qu'il se passe tu n'aurais pas eu à lui mentir." Il parle très vite et sa voix par dans tous les sens. Ça se voit qu'il retient ses larmes.

Encore elle secoua la tête a ses excuses inutiles et le rassura, " Ne t'en fais pas Booth, je comprends." Elle s'arrêta. "Est ce qu'il y a des nouvelles à propos de Parker et Rebecca?"

Il ravala sa salive. "Ils sont toujours en chirurgie. Je - Je ne sais pas si ils vont s'en sortir, Bones."

"Je vais appeler Angela et lui demander de venir surveiller Christine, comme ça je peux venir te rejoindre à l'hôpital."

" Tu n'as pas besoin."

" Je le veux Booth. Je t'aime et traverse quelque chose en ce moment. Tu ne devrais pas le faire par toi même, surtout quand tu n'es pas seul. C'est irrationnel, Booth. Parker est de ma famille. Je serais là dès que je pourrais."

Il sourit. "Je t'aime aussi."

" Salut." Elle raccrocha et appela Angela. "Je suis désolé pour le dérangement, Ange, je sais qu'il est tard, mais j'ai besoin de te demander une faveur."

" Est ce que tout va bien, ma chérie? Tu sembles bouleversé et stressé."

Parker et Rebecca étaient dans un accident de voiture un peu plus tôt. Booth vient juste d'appeler. Ils sont toujours en chirurgie. Il ne pense pas qu'ils vont s'en remettre. Je m'inquiète pour lui."

" C'est horrible. Pauvre Booth. Qu'est ce que je peux faire, Bren?"

Brennan soupira. " J'ai besoin de tu viennes surveiller Christine pour moi le temps que j'aille voir Booth à l'hôpital à Alexandria. Elle dort. J'ai juste besoin que tu sois là au cas ou elle se réveille. Ça ne te dérange pas?"

Bien sur que non ma chérie. je serais là dans 10 minutes."

"Merci Ange."

" Pas de problème."

Brennan raccrocha et le laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Elle essuya ses larmes et ravala la boule dans sa gorge. Booth est optimiste. Il dit toujours que tout va bien se passer quand en réalité, il n'a aucune idée di ça le sera ou pas, donc pour lui ne pas savoir si Parker et Rebecca vont s'en sortir, de sentir que tout n'ira pas bien veut dire beaucoup de chose et fit sa poitrine se serrer.

Brennan arriva à l'hôpital dans les environs de 9h. Elle a appeler Booth sur le chemin jusqu'à Alexandria parce qu'elle avait oublier de lui demander le nom de l'hôpital où ont été emmener Parker et Rebecca après l'accident. Elle lui a aussi demander d'aller au urgence et de l'attendre parce que d'après le GPS elle arrivait dans 7 minutes.

Elle entra dans le parking et aperçu une place près de l'entrée ouest des urgences. Elle marcha dehors, serrant son sac contre son corps. Ses yeux sont rempli de larmes et elle est un peu nerveuse. Elle regarda autour et vit Booth assis sur une chaise contre le mur. Elle se dirigea vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, serrant son coup et son épaule.

Booth leva la tête et attrapa sa main, reposant ses joues humides contre elle quelque seconde. Il empêcha les larmes de couler et lui sourit malgré sa triste expression. " Hey." Il avala sa salive et se déplaça sur sa chaise, sans lâcher la main de Brennan.

Elle s'assit près de lui et soupira. " Hey" Elle s'arrêta et sorti quelque chose de son sac. "Je t'ai apporté des macaronis au fromage."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la barquette, puis regarda dans ses yeux bleu clair. Il rit, un espèce de rire nerveux, et secoua la tête. " Je n'ai pas faim."

" Tu devrais manger quelque chose, Booth. Quand je travail sur une dure affaire ou si j'ai beaucoup de mal émotionnellement , tu me dis toujours que je dois manger. Ce n'est pas différent de toute ces fois."

Il acquiesça.

Elle parcoura sa main le long de son bras et lui donna un baisé sur sa joue. "Parker va s'en sortir, Booth." Elle n'a ausun moyen de le savoir et normalement elle n'aurait pas dit quelque chose comme sa à moins qu'elle est de solide preuve, mais c'est ce que Booth a besoin d'entendre et elle la compris.

Il la regarda et cligna des yeux, surpris par sa déclaration très inhabituelle. Il secoua la tête et posa la barquette sur ses genoux, pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Il cacha son visage dans le creux de son cou et tripota ses cheveux avec ses mains. Ses épaules se levèrent et son corps trembla laissant couler les larmes sur son tee shirt.

Elle le pris dans ses bras en retour. Elle ferma les yeux et se serra contre lui, le rapprochant d'elle le plus possible. " Ça va aller"

"Il se recula d'elle quelque minute et renifla.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et sorti un paquet de mouchoir et lui tendis. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se rapprocha de lui, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle arrêta le baisé et caressa sa joue avec son pouce, attrapant les larmes qui coulait sur son visage. "Aller." Elle se leva, lui tendant la main. "Allons dehors un petit moment. Je te raconterais tout à propos du thé que tu as manqué."

Il prit sa main et se leva, la suivant dehors, bien que lent et hésitant.

Booth et Brennan son assis sur un banc en dehors des urgences, la barquettes de macaronis au fromage entre eux. Ils le partagent car elle n'a pas mangé non plus. Elle était trop inquiète à propos de Booth. Elle n'a pas très faim. Elle prit une autre bouchée et croisa les jambes.

Booth tiens sa fourchette entre ses doigts et fixa droit devant lui.

Elle couvrit les macaronis et les posa près d'elle. Elle croisa son bras avec le sien et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle inclina le menton et lacha un souffle avant de lui donner un doux et passionné baisé sur sa mâchoire. Elle se relaxa et ferma les yeux.

Il se tendit et laissa échappé un souffle, emmêlant ses doigts au siens. " Merci d'être là, Bones."

Elle acquiesça. "Je serais toujours là pour toi, Booth, toujours."

Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et se déplaça sur le banc en bois. " Je pense qu'on devrait retourner à l'intérieur. Les docteurs ne sauront pas où me trouver si il y a des nouvelles."

Elle inclina la tête et serra son bras, regardant dans ses yeux marrons. " Quand tu sera prêt." Elle se sépara de lui et jeta la barquette dans la poubelle. Elle emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de Booth, attendant qu'il donne le signal, signalant qu'il est prêt de retourner à l'intérieur.

"Je te rejoins là bas."

"Je n'y retourne pas sans toi, Booth."

Il tourna la tête et ses lèvres dessinèrent un timide sourire. Cinq minutes plus tard passèrent et il se leva enfin. Il ferma son sweat gris, glissant ses mains dans ses poches et regarda Brennan, lui donnant un léger hochement de tête.

Elle se leva et glissa son bras autour du sien. Ils marchèrent a travers les premières portes en verre puis passèrent deux autres, en direction de la salle d'attente.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, marmonnant à lui même, les poings serrés, ses joues rougies, ses yeux envahis de larmes et son menton tremblant. "Ah!" Il grogna et cogna une chaise, la faisant tomber.

Les six personnes qui étaient assises le regardèrent confusent et un peu ennuyés.

Brennan regarda autour d'elle. Elle attrapa ensuite la main de Booth et la serra. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder. "Booth, viens ici et assis toi."

Il renifla et s'installa sur la chaise à côté d'elle, se penchant en avant pour mettre sa tête dans ses mains, se grattant le cuir chevelue avec ses ongles. Il frotta ses yeux et ravala sa salive.

Elle caressa son épaule et son biceps, frottant son bras gentiment.

"Ça fait trois heures."

"Parker est toujours en vie, Booth."

"Comment tu le sais? Tu dis toujours que je ne devrait pas dire de truc à moins d'en avoir la preuve, donc Bones, qu'elle est ta preuves? Comment tu sais qu'il est toujours en vie?"

"Je sais que Parker est toujours en vie parce que personne n'est venu ici pour nous dire le contraire," elle expliqua en lui caressant doucement le bras.

"Oh." Il se redressa et croisa les bras devant son torse. Il s'assit brusquement et se tourna pour lui faire face. "C'est ma faute."

Elle leva un sourcil. "Comment tu voulais le savoir? Tu étais à la maison avec Christine et moi."

"J'aurais du me battre plus fort. J'aurais du demander plus de temps avec Parker quand j'en ai eu la chance. Ça ne serait pas arriver si il était avec nous ce soir, Bones."

"Peut être que c'est vrai, mais comment peux tu être si sur qu'il aurait été avec nous? Si tu avais parler à Rebecca, et ensemble, vous aviez été d'accord sur de nouvelles horaires, tu ne peux pas être certain que tu l'aurais eu précisément ce jour là." Elle s'arrêta. "Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que ce n'est pas ta faute, Booth. Ça ne l'ai pas. Je sais que tu te sens responsable, mais tu ne devrais pas. La seule personne responsable c'est le conducteur dans l'autre véhicule qui a décider d'aller derrière son volant avec un niveau d'alcool au dessus de la limite autorisé," elle dit, caressant son bras.

Il ouvra les yeux et regarda la main de Brennan qui était posé dans le creux de son coude. Un sourire presque invisible se dessina sur son visage quand il ramena ses yeux pour se concentrer sur son visage. "C'est juste un enfant," il chuchota, sa voix coincé dans sa gorge.

Elle acquiesça. "Je sais, Booth." Elle dit puis ajouta, "Cet hôpital a une chapelle à l'étage. Si tu veux, je peux m'assoir avec toi pendant que tu pris pour Parker et Rebecca."

Il cligna des yeux. "Ouai, ouai, j'aimerai beaucoup," il dis, secouant la tête.

Elle se leva et tendit sa main pour lui. "Nous dirons à une infirmière où nous allons, juste au cas ou quelqu'un te cherche avec des nouvelles."

Il prit sa main, se leva, et sans aucun mot échanger entre eux, il marchèrent hors de la salle, main dans la main.

Il est près de 2:30 du matin, et Brennan était endormit, sa tête sur l'épaule de Booth et sa veste autour d'elle comme une couverture. Leur bras sont enlacés et sa tête se balance avec chaque inspiration et expiration qu'il prends. Elle le tient très fort, même dans son sommeil, et ça le conforte.

Il sursauta soudainement, déplaçant sa tête.

Elle retira son bras et se frotta les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et bailla. Elle avala sa salive et enleva ses cheveux de son visage. "Booth?"

Il se leva, agrippant son téléphone dans sa main et regarda droit devant lui, ses yeux suivaient une femme avec une blouse bleue qui avançait vers eux. Il serra les dents et plia sa main.

La femme s'arrêta quand elle les atteignit et enleva son bonnet d'infirmière. "Seeley Booth?"

Booth fit oui de la tête, et se racla la gorge après le premier essais à lui répondre. Il acquiesça encore. "Oui."

"Je suis le ." Elle s'arrêta. "Je suis ici à propos de Parker."

Booth se tenait bien droit et sentis quelqu'un prendre sa main. C'est Brennan, il réalisa aussitôt. Il cligna des yeux et fixa le docteur." Est ce qu'il, est ce qu'il va bien?" Il avala, prêt et pas prêt d'entendre la réponse.

Dr. Brooks rangea son bonnet dans sa poche et mentionna à Booth de s'assoir. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et se pencha légèrement en avant. Dans un doux et calmant ton, elle dit, "Il a survécu à la chirurgie."

Les épaules de Booth retombèrent quand il laissa échapper un souffle qu'il tenait sans le réaliser, et regarda Brennan. "C'est bien, non, Bones? C'est bien."

Brennan tapota son bras. "Laisse la finir Booth."

Il se retourna vers le docteur et fit un signe de la tête.

Dr. Brooks avala et continua, "Il a survécu à la chirurgie," elle,répéta puis ajouta, "Il a une fracture mineur à sa clavicule droite, deux contusions aux cotes et une fracture ouvert à son tibia et péroné. Dr. Reagan a stabilisé la cassure pendant qu'il s'occupait de la blessure à la tête de Parker."

"Blessure à la tête?" Booth ravala sa salive et se cramponna à Brennan.

Dr. Brooks acquiesça. "Il souffrait d'une fracture sur l'os frontal du crâne, lequel résultait à un hématome sous dural, sa saignait dans son cerveau. J'ai été capable d'évacuer le sang et de stopper le saignement, par contre j'ai du enlever une portion de son crâne du a un gonflement."

"Enlever, uh, enlever une portion de son, de son, de son crâne? Booth bégaya, serrant la main de Brennan.

"C'est juste temporairement. Ça va permettre à son cerveau de s'agrandir sasns causé plus de dégât." Elle s'arrêta. "Il sera suivit de très près pendant les quelques jours suivant et une fois que le gonflement de son cerveau sera stabilisé, je le ramènerais dans la salle d'opération."

Brennan se leva et regarda le docteur. "Peut-on le voir?"

"Oui, bien sur, mais il sera intubés et accrocher un un ventilateur, et il y aura quelque gonflement et bleu, spécialement autour des yeux, et aussi quelque égratignure mineur."

Brennan acquiesça et serra un peu plus sa prise sur la main de Booth. "Booth , nous pouvons aller voir Parker maintenant."

"Vous deux pouvez me suivre."

Brennan regarda Booth puis le docteur. "Avez vous, par chance, quelque information concernant un autre patient, Mme Rebecca Stinson?"

"J'en ai bien peur que non. Dr. Frank est le chirurgien en charge de Mme Stinson. Je serais heureuse de trouver quelque information pour vous."

Brennan secoua la tête. "Merci." Elle commença à suivre la docteur blonde, mais est ramener en arrière par Booth. Elle se retourna et leva un sourcil. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a Booth? Tu ne veux pas aller voir Parker?"

Booth ferma les yeux, compris finalement l'information que le docteur viens de lui donner.

Brennan enroula ses mains autour de son biceps et leva la tête, le regardant. "Aller."

Booth essaya de sourire, mais ses lèvres ne réussir qu'à faire une ligne. Il soupira et ils suivirent Dr. Brooks dans le couloirs vers l'ascenseur.


	4. Chapter 4

Avec leur bras liés, Booth et Brennan se dirigèrent à travers le couloir. Ses pas son lent et hésitent et il se mordit la langue. Elle peut le sentir trembler, alors elle ajusta sa prise sur son bras et s'appuya contre lui. Il rentra dans le docteur Brooks quand elle s'arrêta devant la porte de Parker,parce qu'il ne prêtait pas attention. Il ravala sa salive et se tena à Brennan encore plus fort.

Dr. Brooks s'éclaircit la gorge et se déplaça sur le coté. " Une infirmière viendra dans sa chambre pour le surveiller pendant les prochains jours, et demain après midi, il sera emmener en radiologie pour quelque test supplémentaire. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou que pensez qu'il y a un problème avec Parker, vous m'appeler en appuyant sur le bouton.

Brennan acquiesça.

Je vous laisse tous les deux seul et je vais voir si je peux avoir quelque information concernant Mme Stinson. Est elle de la famille?"

Brennan répondit. "C'est l'ex de Booth et la mère de Parker, donc je ne sais pas qu'est ce que ça fait d'elle exactement."

Dr. Brooks acquiesça. "D'accord." Elle leur flasha un sourire polie et disparut dans le couloir.

Brennan serra le biceps de Booth et le regarda. "Tu es prêt Booth?" Quand elle ne reçut pas de réponse, elle dit, "Booth?"

Booth secoua la tête et leva son menton pour rencontrer son regard. "Hmm?"

" J'ai demandé si tu étais prêt à y aller."

"Oh." Il avala sa salive et sortit ses mains, les posant sur la porte. Il l'ouvrit doucement et rentrant dans la petite chambre. Il est immédiatement frappé avec l'odeur de désinfectant et le bruit de battement de coeur provenant de la machine et le rhythmique cliquement du ventilateur. Il fit un pas en arrière et sentit une main contre son dos.

Brennan le poussa légèrement en avant et massa ses épaules.

Il marcha jusqu'au lit et s'arrêta à mi parcours, regardant le garçons de 16 ans coucher immobile sous les draps blancs.

Son coeur bat contre sa poitrine, les larmes pointes dans le coin de ses yeux et sa respiration s'accélère dès qu'il regarda Parker. Il avala et serra les dents à l'interieur de sa joue quand il s'avança vers le lit.

Brennan le suivit tout en gardant ses distances.

Il haleta quand il vit Parker de plus près, et recula involontairement, le devant de la chaise heurtant l'arrière de ses jambes, le forçant à s'assoir. Il ravala durement sa salive, ses mains commençaient à trembler. Il cligna des yeux et regarda une nouvelle fois son fils. Il peut à peine le reconnaitre. Il enleva rapidement les quelques larmes et frotta ses poignets contre la joue de Parker. Il ouvra la bouche pour parker, mais seulement un sanglot en sortit.

Brennan laissa sa main sur son épaule quand elle regarda Parker. Elle cligna et s'assit sur le bord de la chaise, glissant sa main le long du dos de Booth. "On dirait même pas lui." Elle dit. "Veux tu de l'espace?" Elle demanda, sa main retrouva sa place sur son épaule.

Il secoua la tête et attrapa sa main, sans quitter les yeux de son fils. "Non Bones, reste."

La pièce tomba dans le silence et sa resta comme ça pendant un moment.

Il est 5h45, et Brennan est endormis sur le canapé dans la chambre de Parker et Booth n'a pas quitté le chevet de son fils une seule fois. Il est juste assis là, ses épaules baissés. Il tient la main de Parker avec ses yeux sur le visage pale de l'adolescent. Il frotta son pouce contre les poignets de son fils et ferma les yeux.

Brennan s'étira et se releva du canapé avec ses mains. Elle frotta le sommeil de ses yeux. "Booth?" Elle balança ses jambes, se leva et marcha vers lui. Elle massa son épaule et se pencha, l'embrassant dans ses cheveux. " Est ce qu'il y a du nouveau?"

"Non."

"Et bien c'est prometteur."

Il tourna la tête et la regarda. " Comment ça c'est prometteur Bones?"

"Pas de changement signifie que Parker n'empire pas. Ne pas empirer n'est pas la même chose qu'aller mieux, bien sur, mais c'est prometteur." Elle frotta son dos et s'assis sur le bord de la chaise.

Il leva un sourcil puis lui sourit.

Elle sourit en retour. " ta tendance a être optimiste à surement du m'atteindre."

Il y a un coup à la porte et ça s'ouvrit. Un infirmière marcha vers le lit. Elle vérifia les signes vitaux de Parker, nota quelque chose sur le carnet, puis partit, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Dr. Brooks se montra et entra dans la pièce.

Brennan tourna la tête et avala. "Est ce qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Parker?"

Dr. Brooks secoua la tête. "Oh, non. Je ne suis pas là à propos de Parker. J'ai des informations à propos de Mme Stinson. C'est le bon moment ?"

Brennan se leva et regarda Booth, qui était retourner regarder Parker. Elle serra son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte. " Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

"Dr. Franks m'a informer que les blessures de Mme Stinson sont graves et elle devient trop instable, donc il a bouclé la zone temporairement. Elle sera surveillé de très près au soin intensif et quand et si elle sera stabiliser, il la ramènera aux services orthopédique où il finira la procédures."

"Elle est en vie?"

Dr. Brooks acquiesça. " Oui, mais elle est toujours dans un état critique."

Brennan regarda Booth puis soupira.

"Le frère de Mme Stinson est avec elle en ce moment."

"Merci de nous avoir prévenus."

"De rien Dr. Brennan." Dr. Brooks pausa puis ajouta, "je vous tiendrez informer de la condition de Mme Stinson, tant que son frère est d'accord."

"Merci, et appeler moi Temperance." Brennan retourna dans la chambre de Parker et s'assit sur le rebord de la chaise.

Brennan parcoura les cheveux de Booth avec ses doigts pour avoir son attention. "Hey."

Booth lui donna un bref regarda et puis retourna vers Parker.

"Booth, Rebecca est en soin intensif. Elle est devenue trop instable pendant l'opération, donc Dr. Franks n'a pas pu finir la procédure. Il ne peut pas la ramener au service orthopédique tant qu'elle n'est pas stabiliser. Elle est en vie, mais elle est toujours dans un état critique." Elle pausa. "Le frère de Rebecca est avec elle en ce moment. Dr. Brooks a dit qu'elle nous tiendra informer dès que plus d'information son disponible, si ça ne gène pas Tyler vu que nous ne sommes pas vraiment de sa famille."

Booth secoua juste la tête.

" Tu n'as pas écouter un seul mot de ce que j'ai dis, n'est ce pas?"

Booth secoua la tête. " Je t'ai entendu, Bones, " il répondit, serrant la main de son fils. Il pris une inspiration puis relacha, éclaircissant sa vision. "Bub, je t'aime. J'ai besoin que tu ailles bien." Sa voix tremble et son coeur bat si fort il doit arrêter et prendre quelque expiration. "Bones a besoin que tu ailles bien et Christine aussi. Elle a besoin de son Parky." Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Brennan fit quelque pas en arrière, lui donnant de l'espace, et l'écoutant murmurer à Parker. Après quelques minutes elle dit, "Tu devrais te reposer Booth. Il est dans le coma. Tu ne peux pas le faire ce réveiller juste en le regardant."

Je sais ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler, Bones parce que je sais ça." Il se leva et s'appuya sur le lit, remontant le drap sous le menton de son fils et le borda de chaque coté. Il se rassit et baya. "Je sais ça." Il répéta dans sa barbe.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth s'endormis finalement au chevet de son fils au environ de 6:30 du matin. Il est maintenant presque 9h et il est toujours endormis. Ses épaules sont effondrées vers l'avant et son cou est incliné sur le coté. Ça n'a pas l'air du position très confortable si vous demandez à Brennan, qui a quitté la pièce il y a quelque minute pour passer un coup de fil.

Brennan composa le numéro d'Angela et déplaça son poids sur sa hanche droite. Elle boutonna son manteau un peu plus et s'appuya contre le mur extérieur de l'hôpital, près de l'entrée ouest des urgences. Elle écouta les sonneries et ferma les yeux, respirant l'air frais du matin qui effleure sa peau. Elle baye et entend le click, puis la voix d'Angela.

"Bonjour ma chérie."

"Bonjour Angela. Merci d'avoir gardé Christine cette nuit."

"Comment ça va ici ?"

"Pas très bien. Rebecca est en soin intensif. Elle est devenu trop instable, donc le chirurgien a du scellé la zone exposé. Il a du attendre qu'elle soit stabilisée avant qu'il la reprenne pour finir la procédure - si elle se stabilise."

"Et Parker?"

"Les signes vitaux de Parker sont stables. Il a quelque os cassé, mais c'est le dernier de ses problèmes pour le moment. A cause de son traumatisme crânien, il y a eu un gonflement dans sa pressure intracrânienne, donc le Dr. Brooks a enlever une portion de son crâne pour permettre à son cerveau de s'étendre. Elle le ramènera en salle d'opération pour remplacé la partie manquante du crâne quand et si son cerveau cesse de gonfler. Les médicament semble quand même aider."

"Oh whaw. Aie. Pauvre Bébé Booth." Pausa Angela. "Comment Booth tient le coup?"

"Mieux que j'aurais pensé qu'il le ferait, mais il n'est pas exactement lui même en ce moment. Je suis inquiète à son propos. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. C'est probablement parce que on a jamais été dans une situation comme ça avant, mais quand même."

" Quand on t'a tiré dessus, il était abattu. J'imagine qu'il réagit pareil." Angela soupira. "Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais si j'étais à la place de Booth. Si Michael Vincent était blessé comme ça, je ne veux même pas y penser." Angela pausa. "Comment vas tu ma chérie ? Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi non plus. Parker est pratiquement ton fils et quelqu'un que tu aimes est blessé. Sans mentionné que si Rebecca ne s'en sort pas, Parker deviendra ta responsabilité."

Brennan cligna des yeux et resta silencieuse, son esprit enregistra les dernière parole d'Angela.

" Ma chérie? Tu es là? Bren hey ho?"

Brennan secoua la tête et ravala sa salive. "Desolé, Ange. Je suis là."

"Tu as besoin que je garde Christine encore ce soir? ça ne me gène pas, je te donnerais à toi et Booth quelque chose en moins à s'inquiété."

"Merci Ange, but je demanderai à mon père de la garde quelque jour. Je veux dire, seulement jusqu'à ce que les conditions de Parker se stabilise et qu'il y est une grande probabilité qu'il aille bien. C'est son grand frère, pas un corps méconnaissable. Je sens, et croit que Booth serait d'accord avec moi, sa pourrait être préjudiciable pour son développement si elle voyait Parker comme ça, bien que la psychologie n'est pas vraiment mon domaine d'expertise."

"Si Max ne peut pas le faire, ça ne me dérange pas de la garder. Jack fera tout ce que je lui dirais de faire, donc il n'y a aucun problème. Michael Vincent aimerait avoir sa meilleure amie à dormir pour quelque jours, je suis sûr."

Brennan rigola. "Je suis sûr que cette arrangement ne gênerait pas Christine non plus. Elle parle de Michael tout le temps."

"Juste, laisse le moi savoir, okay ma Chérie? Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi."

Brennan acquiesça. "Je souhaite pouvoir faire plus pour Booth."

"Être là est assez, Bren."

"Je ne suis pas si sûr."

"Crois moi, Brennan, ça veux dire beaucoup de chose pour lui que tu sois là."

Brennan sourit. "Je devrais y aller."

"Attends, Christine veut dire bonjour."

"Okay, passe la moi."

Après quelque minute silencieuse, Angela passe le téléphone à une petite fille de 5 ans très excitée. "Maman, coucou."

" Bonjour ma chérie. Est ce que Angela te fais le petit déjeuner?"

"Oeufs et tartine. Je veux des pancakes, mais les pancakes de papa sont les meilleurs. Je mange seulement les pancakes de papa.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi. Les pancakes de papa sont délicieuse." Brennan pausa. "Que dirais tu de passer quelque jours avec papi?"

"Papi!"

"Oui. ton papa et moi seront absent pour quelque jours, donc je vais appeler Papi et voir si il peut te garder jusqu'à ce qu'on reviennent."

"J'aime papi!"

"Je le sais mon coeur." Brennan soupira. "Je t'aime. Je t'appellerais plus tard, d'accord?"

"D'accord, maman. Je t'aime très fort." Christine embrasse le téléphone, le son fit echo dans l'appareil.

Brennan ferma les yeux et ravala. "Au revoir ma chérie. Tu peux me redonner le téléphone à Angela s'il te plait?" Elle attend puis Angela répondit. "Mon père viendra la récupérer chez toi ce soir. Ça ne te dérange pas de la garder toute la journée?"

"Non ma chérie, ça ne me dérange pas du tout."

"Merci, Ange."

"Tu es juste inquiète à propos des garçons Booth."

Brennan sourit. " au revoir."

"Tiens moi au courant."

"Je le ferais." Brennan raccrocha et appela immédiatement Max. Elle passa quelque minute au téléphone, informant son père puis retourna à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Booth était bien réveillé quand Brennan retourna dans la chambre. Il est toujours assis sur cette chaise, tenant la main de Parker, regardant le moniteur et le visage de son fils.

"Hey Booth, j'allais à la cafétéria prendre un thé et peut etre un muffin. Tu veux quelque chose?"

"Je n'ai pas faim," il marmonna, serrant la main de Parker.

Elle marcha vers lui et s'assis sur l'accoudoir, se penchant vers lui. "Ce n'est pas sain Booth, s'assoir ici, rester regarder Parker. " Elle pausa. "J'ai appeler mon père pour lui demander de garder Christine, au moins jusqu'à ce que Parker soit plus stable."

Booth leva sa main et la frôla légèrement contre la bande autour de la tête de Parker. "Est ce que tu penses que c'est trop serré? Et si c'est trop serré?"

Elle toucha simplement son épaule, ses doigts effleurent son cou. "J'ai vu l'infirmière le changer, Booth. J'ai vérifier qu'elle ne le serrait pas trop fort."

"Parker aime les coussins en plume. Je ne pense pas que ses coussins est assez de plume, Bones."

"Booth, Parker est inconscient. Il est mentalement incapable juste combien de plume ou non ses oreillers ont." Elle se recula derrière la chaise et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, massant ses muscles avec ses pouces." Cette chaise ne semble pas très confortable." Elle roula son cou puis continua son massage. "Comment tu te sens."

Il murmura sa satisfaction puis prit la main de son fils. "Il semble mieux aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas, Bones?"

"Il est pareil qu'il y a quelques heures plus tôt, Booth."

Les épaules de Booth retombèrent puis il ravala sa salive.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois, puis secoua la tête. "Non, non, je crois qu'il semble mieux aujourd'hui, en faite," Elle se corrigea.

Il sourit à Parker et frotta son pouces contre le poignet de son fils. "Tu as entendus ça mon grand? Tu semble mieux aujourd'hui, même Bones le dit."

Elle continue de masser ses muscles et dénouer ses noeud. Elle déteste mentir et elle a beaucoup fait ça ces quelques jours, mais en ce moment, il n'y a pas d'importance. Elle l'a fait sourire et c'est tout ce qui compte maintenant. Elle sens finalement que Angela pourrait avoir raison, que elle etre ici fait une différence, une grande différence.


End file.
